The recent development in wireless multimedia applications has driven increasing demands of high-speed transmission of a large amount of data on radio channels. However, such high-speed data transmission over radio channels can be greatly constrained by high error rate due to multi-path interference. In order to reduce the interference errors, the IEEE 802.16 systems have been developed in which the physical channels of a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) system operate in Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA). Under these 802.16 systems, high-speed data transmission is realized by transmitting channel signals over a plurality of subcarriers. Also, the OFDM wireless communication system usually supports a frame structure having data bursts of various formats and lengths and these bursts can be efficiently transmitted to users of different Quality of Service (QoS) levels through MAP information. For example, a small-size burst is sufficient for voice or VoIP, while a large-size burst is required for high-speed data blocks. In order to increase flexibility of data allocation, the amount of control information (i.e., overhead) would be increased accordingly, which, however, would use more of the limited resource area to be allocated for actual data. Therefore, there is a need for reducing transmission overhead in a wireless communication system.